All is fair in love and war right? Not!
by taylorelizabeth12
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. Ginny loves Harry. Romilda loves Harry. Ginny and Harry both hate Romilda.  Mature just to be safe!


Today was the day I would travel to Hogwarts for the start of my fifth year. I would only have my brother Ron this year, because all the others have graduated. Well I wouldn't only have Ron, I would have all my friends, including my bestfriend Hermione Granger. And lets not forget about Luna Lovegood. Oh Luna, I used to not like her. But after I started talking to her I found out she wasn't so bad.

Well I would also have Harry Potter. Oh how I always fancied Harry, but not for the reasons other girls do. But because he is just Harry, it also helped that he saved my life from Tom Riddle. Well Harry and I have grown closer over the summer. I mean really closer. I tried helping Harry get over the death of Sirius, oh how I always like him. Well, Harry wouldn't excatctly let me help him. Always shutting people out. Until one day I just went off. I don't care if he is the Boy Who Lived I will tell him how I feel. So I told him to stop, and that it was pretty stupid to shut me out of all people seeing how I am the only one that knows what its like to be possed by Tom.

After that it got better. He started talking to me. Until one day it was like seeing the old Harry. We both finished lunch early and headed out for a game of Qudditch. When we got done we both headed into the broom closet to put our brooms away. Then he just grabbed me and kissed me. Of course I didn't refuse. Because I was living my dream, and probally the dreams of all teenage witches.

Then of course my stupid brother had to come and ruin it. All I remember is him starting to yell and my brother Bill and I shooting Bat Boogeys at him. Well that was nearly two months ago. Now were on our way to King's Cross Station. More specifically Platform nine and three quarters.

"Goodbye Mum, I love you. I'll see you soon. Ill write to you as often as possible," I simply say giving her a hug. As well as my dad, we don't exchange any words. But we both know what each other is thinking. Harry and I managed to get away. My brother on the other hand was not so lucky. I glide by him whispering in his ear, "Good luck." Ended by a smile.

My trunk seems like it ways a thousand pounds. Which it just might. Seeing how I fit almost every little thing I could. Ughh, how did I do this before. I'm thankful when I hear the fimilar voice of Harry.

"You need any help Gin?" of course I do but I never ask, but its hard to resist Harry so I give in.

" If you wouldn't mind," I say as he loads my trunk in. "Thank you,"

"Don't worry about it," he says flashing that perfect smile that I love. I look into those green eyes. The ones I can swim in for hours, if not days. He lifts me up and takes me into the train. I let out a little squeak. Then before I know it all I see is darkness. Which I guess is nothing at all. For a moment I'm reminded of my first year, only to feel the hands around me that could only be Harry's. I turn around and am immediately greeted by the warm lips that are his. For a moment we just stay like that just a basic kiss. Until his tounge wants entrance which I gladly give. He picks me up and I am seated on a trunk. Then I realize that we have benn gone for several minutes and have to get a car before we get stuck with Potter lovers which I will not be welcomed.

"Harry," I say softly.

"Yes?"

"We should go get a seat,"

"Oh yeah. Let's go," he picks me up and puts an arm around my waist. We walk a few yards until we find Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. I see Rons smiling face turn into a grimace and smirk. Oh well he'll get used to it. There is only enough room for one person so I sit on Harry's lap. Which I notice he enjoys. I then hear a grunt form Ron, followed by Hermione elbowing him in the chest. We eat and talk for about another twenty minutes so weve been on the train for about a half hour. Hermione already left brecause, "Were to loud!".

"Ron come on we have to go see that first year of mum wanted us to see!"

"What?"

"Do you ever listen? One of Mum's friends has a first year coming and she wants us to show her the ropes. Now come on!"

"I don't want cant you?"

"Ronald Weasly!"I scream,"Get your lazy arse off that seat and come help me or I will write Mum and hex you!"

"Okay, okay. But im only afraid of mum not you!"

"Were see about that." I turn around and apologize to Luna, Neville and Harry.

"Romy, Romy!" Ughh it was that Abigail girl again! She always was following me around.

"What is it, Abigail!" I snapped. I didn't really mean for it to sound that way but it did.

"I heard Harry Potter is a few cars down!"

"Really, good work Alexandria!"

"It's Abigail!"

"Oh," I feel kind of bad. But shell get over it.

We walk over to the car she said they'll be in. Only they weren't there. All of a sudden I hear "Romilda Vane! Is that you? How are you? How was your summer?" My bestfriend Molly Sanchez!

"Mol, how are you. And I have been wonderful. You don't look like you have changed a bit!" She really hasn't. I really don't like her but whatever.

"I hear potter is five cars down. With that Loony Lovegood. Oh and that Neville kid!"

"Really," it turns out that they were. Why does he always chose the lowest people on the chain. Like Luna and Neville. Or those Weasleys , except the girl Ginny shes popular. Somehow.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You know you don't have to sit with them,"

" But what if he actually wants to?" I hear a voice next to me say. I circle around to see who thinks they can talk to me that way. "Hello, Romilda. Sorry about her Luna, Neville,"

"Don't worry about it Ginny," Neville says.

"Who do you think you are?" I yell at the girl.

"Well, I'm Ginny Weasley. And I am their friend. Maybe you should try getting one,"

"You little…" I don't even get to finish my sentence because Harry interrupts me.

"Well I don't know who you are, but you should leave!" I hear two singgers behind me. I turn around quickly and huff. What how dare he! I almost run down the hall, but look into the window to see Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other with their hands entangled!


End file.
